Because The Eight Ball Said So
by charredfeathers
Summary: “Er, because we‘re in a democratic country?” “Lies! ALL LIES!” SasuSaku AU.


**Because The Eight Ball Said So**

….

**Summary: **"Er, because we're in a democratic country?" "Lies! ALL LIES!" SasuSaku AU.

**Author-person: **For Vanity-chan. Happy Birthday! Haha. I made the deadline… but sadly, because of 'work', I won't be able to do the Kakashi fic. -sniffles-

OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer:** I'm poor. Do you have to rub it in?

….

"Know what? I think you're an idiot."

"Of course you do." _Shake, shake._

_Sorry, wasn't listening_

"Damnit." _Shake, shake. _

"Dobe, you _do_ know that that thing doesn't give any sensible answers... Or can you not get that fact into your pathetically small brain?" He said in an extremely bored tone.

Uchiha Sasuke flipped his textbook open absentmindedly. His eyes were watching the shiny black ball, moving to and fro as it was shaken (violently, mind you) by a pair of tanned hands. He narrowed his dark eyes as the blonde boy stuck his tongue out at him and continued to maul the harmless, inanimate object.

"Don't be such an ass, teme. You'll get it back later. I'm not going to chuck your little eight ball out the fucking window… At least, not yet." Uzumaki Naruto threw the Uchiha a grin before giving the black sphere another shake.

Sasuke huffed and leaned back against his seat. He wasn't too happy about the fact that a certain idiot 'borrowed' his stuff without properly asking first. Then again, even if Naruto did ask, he wouldn't have given a second thought about turning him down. The eight ball was his current source of much needed wisdom, and God forbid that anyone immensely, well, stupid hold onto the oracle. What if it broke? Where would Sasuke and his stick-up-his-ass attitude turn to? Peer Counseling? His parents? His annoying older brother? His dim-witted best friend?

"Get a life and stop talking to yourself, Sasuke. And I resent that. I'm not dim-witted, you asshole. But I am touched that you think of me as your bestie." Naruto mock-sniffed and put a hand to his chest. "But really, hearing you refer to yourself in third person creeps me out. Is it some sort of Uchiha thing again? Like how Itachi keeps calling you 'foolish little brother'?"

"Shut up and give me the damn ball." Sasuke scowled and held out his hand, gesturing for the blonde to return the item. Seriously, he was going to lodge a pencil into Uzumaki's throat if he didn't give Eugene back in ten seconds.

And no, he did not just name the… thing, Eugene.

Naruto laughed. He stood up and simply moved away from the dark-haired boy. "First," He raised one finger and subsequently pushed Sasuke away as the Uchiha made a grab for ball. "admit to me that you most definitely have weird, chicken-butt hair."

Sasuke glowered. "Why?"

"Because it's the truth!"

"Hn. Fine."

"…"

"What?"

"Say it, teme." The blonde rolled his eyes. "I, Uchiha Sasuke, have weird, chicken-butt hair."

Sasuke cursed under his breath and grumbled. He refused to be manipulated by the 'dead-last', but really, what was he to do? His source of insight was in jeopardy.

"I, Uchiha Sasuke, have weird, chicken-butt hair." He said through his teeth.

"Good. Secondly," The dobe tapped his chin in thought. "Tell me why you even bought this thing? For twenty dollars nonetheless. I mean, you don't have to spend twenty freaking dollars to get some advice. You could always get your daily dose of fruitful wisdom from moi."

"And risk getting brain-damage while listening to you rant about ramen and how it can be converted into bio-fuel? I'll pass. Now, give me the ball!"

"You didn't answer the question!"

"Who cares about YOUR question! I need to ask about Sakura!"

"What?"

A voice that wasn't Naruto's came up from behind the Uchiha.

"What did you need to ask about me?" Haruno Sakura blinked as she came to a stop in front of her two friends. She looked back and forth from the beaming Naruto, to the fidgeting Sasuke.

The boy visibly paled as his blonde best friend shoved the eight ball into his shaking hands.

"Yeah, teme. Tell us aaaaall about it."

_Traitorous bastard._

Sasuke grimaced. He didn't like it when Naruto drawled out sentences like that. Didn't like it one bit. Somehow it gave him the feeling of being a wee bit inferior. And Uchiha are never supposed to be inferior. Especially when up against whiskered blonde boys who always scored lowest in the tests.

Sasuke gave the sphere a tentative shake, exhaled loudly, and peered down hesitatingly. He cringed as he read the ball's judgment. _Oh shit._

And he did not like it. Whatever the answer was... didn't seem to be a very good one.

He looked up at Sakura and opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly clamped it shut as she raised a fine pink brow at him.

"I-I… HN."

"That's hardly an answer, Sasuke-kun."

"I know."

"But you still 'hn-ed'."

"Your point?"

"Why?"

"It's a regular answer, Sakura. You should've gotten used to it by now." Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You're lying!"

"Stay out of this, dobe."

"Aw, c'mon, Sasuke-kun. Tell me the reason."

"Drop the subject, Sakura."

"Please?"

"No."

Sakura glared and cracked her knuckles. Somehow, that gesture didn't seem to be a very good thing.

"Er, because we're in a democratic country?"

"Lies! ALL LIES!"

He didn't know if Naruto was just the type of person who actually enjoyed interrupting people's conversations, or if he was really just a sly, scheming, little fox deliberately hiding behind those big, blue innocent eyes of his. What he did know, however, was that Sakura was standing extremely close to him and that it was all unbelievably uncomfortable, especially since his once non-existent hormones kicked in. He cursed inwardly. He should have anticipated that such a thing would happen eventually.

Dark obsidian focused on her pretty face and on her oddly colored hair. His eyes caught the faintest hint of blonde in her pink locks as the light bounced off of it. Her fragrance, which smelt like fresh spring, floated to him and tingled his olfactory senses, suddenly sending slight shivers snaking up his arms. One very feminine hand was on her hip as she looked at him expectantly with curious bottle green eyes. Her mouth was pursed in a thin line as she waited for his reply, and her intention was emphasized by her index finger, tapping noisily on the nearest desk.

The sound was somewhat irritating to the Uchiha's ears.

It made him feel like she was matching the beat of his jackhammer heart.

"Well?"

He continued to hesitate.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

She continued to wait.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The boy glanced at the small blue triangle that was bobbing in and out of the dark liquid, showing a message written in white. Sasuke contemplated his jumbled thoughts for a while, and weighed down the possible consequences... the pros and the cons, the possibility of an angry mob or fan girl glomping...

"Ah, fuck. To hell with it!"

Sasuke almost toppled his chair over when he suddenly stood up and planted a chaste kiss on Sakura's lips.

Her emerald eyes widened a fraction as their lips made contact, both equally soft and hesitant to indulge. Innocent and pure. Sasuke thought that she tasted faintly of cinnamon, no, maybe strawberry… He couldn't really tell, because his mind had gotten terribly fuzzy. Why did his brain decide to shut down on him now? Suddenly, he felt Sakura tense as he held her shoulders gently. He had just started deepening the kiss, when he finally decided to pull away and stop his classmates' eyes from threatening to pop out of their sockets.

He gave a small smile that the pink-haired girl had never quite seen before.

Naruto watched as the two left the classroom. With Sasuke uncharacteristically blushing, red as a tomato, as he pulled on a smiling Sakura's hand.

Somewhat contented with the teme FINALLY making his move (and about damn time!), the dobe heaved a sigh of what seemed like relief and looked at the forgotten eight ball, sitting still on the desk with it's small round window facing up.

He couldn't help but grin.

_Go for it._

…_._

**Author-person:** Eeeeeeh. Sorry if it sucked. I still haven't gotten a good grasp of SasuSaku. Hopefully, my future fanfics will be better.

Oh, and tell me if there are errors. It's 3 am and I'm too dizzy to proofread properly.

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
